marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity
'The Infinity Raid Event' Infinity Raid Event is the thirteenth raid event and the fortieth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features Cards With Center Traits *Some ranking rewards from Infinity will have center traits. Place one of these cards as the center card in your deck. The card's center trait may activate during battles with other players. All the cards listed below will have a center trait. More details will be available once the event starts! Limited Raid Bosses *Only a certain number of limited raid bosses will appear during the raid. Defeating one will cause the number available gamewide to drop. These bosses will yield more raid rating than normal raid bosses. You cannot send support requests when facing one. *'You will be able to perform 12 RDS Hyper Attacks against limited raid bosses.' Rewards *SS Rare cards only obtainable in this event are available from completing daily assignments and exchanging ISO-8 shards! *'These cards don't have Raider abilities.' Raider Card Stats *Raider card stats such as damage boosts have been adjusted. Raid Boss Weakness Schedule *Stay tuned for when the event starts for the raid boss weakness schedule. Raider Cards and Reward Cards *From now on, Main raider cards and ranking rewards cards from the event will also be effective as Danger cards in the next Co-op X event. *'Damage boosts will be announced at a later date.' New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [Thanos|[Child-Killer Thanos]] (Legendary) * [Thane|[Chosen Thane]] (U Rare) * [Hunger Proxima Midnight|[Battle Hunger Proxima Midnight]] (SS Rare) * [of Evolution Builder|[Guides of Evolution Builder]] (S Rare) * [Hyperion|[Survivor Hyperion]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [a Kid Nova|[Just a Kid Nova]] (U Legendary) 2000/4200% dmg * [Corvus Glaive|[Dreadlord Corvus Glaive]] (Legendary) 1600/3400% dmg * [Supergiant|[Omnipath Supergiant]] (U Rare) 1200/2600% dmg * [Black Dwarf|[Nihilist Black Dwarf]] (SS Rare) 800/1800% dmg * [Gamora|[Tracker Gamora]] (SS Rare) 800/1800% dmg * [in Space Major Victory|[Lost in Space Major Victory]] (S Rare) 400/1000% dmg * [Colossus Groot|[Flora Colossus Groot]] (S Rare) 400/1000% dmg * [Leader Abigail|[S.W.O.R.D. Leader Abigail]] (S Rare) 400/1000% dmg Raider Cards Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the House of M event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Show/Hide table Boss Details Show/Hide table